Finding Our Way Back reuploaded
by moonpie1997
Summary: My spin to the season finale airing 9 8 11


**I Don't own any characters but the ones I make up. I only borrow them for my amusement. Please excuse my grammar. If don't like please Don't read. For those of you who wish for more Thank You!**

Finding our way back

Prologue

He would be here now if she hadn't of purposely sought him out. No one would have been the wiser to his true Identity. She was to blame, Andy McNally. He was missing or presumed… thinking the words was hard enough but actually believing he was dead was killing her slowly.

The night at the Alpine Inn was a one time thing, never to happen again. Sam and Andy both swore they they would keep their distance his life depended on it. Her tiny hands squeezed her shoulders tightly as tears washed down her cheeks. Images of the last time she could have possibly laid eyes on the one man she would ever truly care about.

Flash back

It was a long day at precinct 15. A very busy day in fact hardly enough time for her to even think about the night she spent with Swarek 2 days ago. She went right past crazy to insane the minute she seeks him out. He was undercover not to have any outside contact with the real world. It was protocol, or rules to follow to keep his cover safe from being blown.

She ignores all the warnings from Tracy and in the back of head and went after him anyways. It was heaven to say the least to finally give into what she had been fighting since the day she met Sam. They both promised one another that night would be their last. No contact ever again. It was a struggle for Andy fighting wanting to be with him. She had literally slapped her hands many times after picking up her cell and almost dialing his number.

Andy crept into the hotel room she had been calling home for the last week alone and exhausted from a day of chasing criminals. Tracy insisted she stay with her, that she was no bother and her mother didn't mind having another mouth to feed. Andy decided it was time she got back on her own two feet without relying on someone to be there. Luke and what they shared was over and it hurt like hell, his betrayal. She couldn't let it ruin her.

Andy tugged off her uniform jacket and tossed it aside on the floor with a pile of her clothes. Okay she wasn't the neatest person to live with. She unbuttons her shirt and went into the bathroom. The water from her tub started flowing and filling up as she added bubble's to it. She needed a distraction from him.

Andy slowly unbuttons her pants as she hears a noise in her room. She grabs her gun from the hoister and aims it as she turns around. Her heart pounding in her chest as she realizes who her intruder is. How did he get inside? He must have been here as she returned from work waiting for her.

"Sam!" She responds almost out of breath. His big brown eyes smiling back at her.

"I should have called first." He teases as he slowly lowers her gun grateful she hadn't pulled the trigger.

"You shouldn't be here." Andy reminded trying to steady her trembling hands.

"I know: I couldn't stay away. I had to see you." He explained as he pulled the woman who had consumed all of his thoughts of late. This was beyond stupid, he was risking his life. If Brannon found out he was a cop he would be dead.

Andy stares into his eyes. She should be livid he would risk what they were trying to build but she couldn't. The truth was she wanted him here for ever how long she could.

"If you get caught…" Andy started to say as Sam traced soft kisses down her thin neck tickles her as his breath blew against her bare skin.

"Then maybe you should play the smart one and tell me to leave now." He suggested as he went back assaulting her nick with his lips and teeth.

Great he was counting on her to end this. Looks like she was having company tonight.

"I want you Sam." Andy replied as he sweeps her up in his arms carry her to the bed.

End of flashback.

"Andy maybe I should call Tracy… or I can stay. You shouldn't be alone." Luke advised as Andy eyes wonder around her room.

Luke had been there given orders by Boyd to get her out of his sight. She was reluctant as Hell to go with her ex but went anyways. Andy sits on her the edge of the bed she had shared with Sam just two nights ago. His smell still lingering in the room, intoxicating all her senses.

"I don't need anyone to babysit me or hovering over me. I don't need someone to tell me it's going to be okay. When it's not okay. I don't won't someone to tell me I am not to blame for tonight." She cried out in anger.

"Boyd is a pampas ass who only cares about himself and how high up the food chain he can climb with just one big bust. He doesn't care what those give up or risk to get the Bust of his Career." Luke claimed.

This wasn't the first time Andy had foiled his under cover opt. That's how she met Sam her first day on patrol. Boyd had every right to be outraged at what she had done. Sam was missing or worse. The only trace of him was a bloody tee-shirt left behind belonging to Sam.

"I did this. I played it safe like always. If I had just stopped denying what I felt for Sam, he would be here now. No instead I had to choose the safe way, You." Andy replied underneath her sobs.

Luke was hurt by her confession, but not blind. He denied what was in front of his face for months. The way Sam couldn't take his eyes off Andy while she was near him. The way he was so concerned if she was in harms way. Sam was her partner but it was more then that.

"Sam knew what he was doing. He knew the rules Andy. He could have easily followed them but he too ignored them. I have been there when it comes to wanting to be with you. It's a force that won't be denied. Sam followed his heart not caring if his life was at stake or in danger." Luke retorted.

"You should go. I know your assistance is needed If Sam is to be found." Andy insisted.

"Andy for what it is worth if Sam is out there he is going to comeback to you." Luke whispered as he walked out of her room.

Andy slid down her bed collapsing to the floor in a heap of tears. If he was out there. If being a huge if. Brannon wasn't stupid. He knew what it meant if Sam lived. No, in the world of crime rats must be destroyed.


End file.
